Abby's surprise
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Abby has a bad tummy ache what can the cause be?


I do not own NCIS I do own the Oc.

Just an idea I had.

Sick or?

Abby was leaning against the wall smiling, she and the team had just catch the bad guy, and she was on her way up to celebrate that when she suddenly felt something in her stomach twist around it felt like a knife had stabbed her in the lower stomach with a loud gasp she doubled over, tears leaking from her eyes she was just about to scream for help when the pain stopped. Abby shrugged and thought that it must have been her monthlies. Abby looked out through the window and saw that it was still raining and seemed to be even worse than before.

A few hours later she and the team with Ducky and Jimmy was eating at Gibbs, he had made Steaks and fries, Abby was just about to take a sip of her cola when she felt that pain again, and to be honest she had felt it on and off the whole evening and still thinking it was the monthlies she ignored it and had taken a few pain killers, and when she felt a pressure a while later she just thought she needed the loo but when she stood up something went pop and she felt something wet running down her legs. She just wanted to die then and there, she had just wet herself tears started to ran down her cheeks and a sob could be hear from her.

Gibbs as at her side in a second and tried to comfort her but he was interrupted by Abby screaming in pain, it felt like someone had stabbed her with a big knife in the stomach, Ducky and Jimmy helped Gibbs to place Abby on the sofa.

"Now Abigail I will see if I can see what is wrong with you," Ducky said softly "Where does it hurt and how long has you have it?"

"My stomach and all day nearly," Abby sobbed "Make it stop Ducky please!"

Ducky poked and felt Abby's Stomach and he grow more and more worried, he called Jimmy over and they talked in a whispering voices.

"Abigail I think we found out what the matter with you," Ducky said

"What is it?" Gibbs asked he had started to get worried now.

"Abigail you are in labour and you are soon going to be a mommy," Ducky said "Jimmy if you would call for an ambulance it would be great."

Jimmy nodded and called and was told that an ambulance would be coming as soon as they could as there had been an accident on a road nearby and the traffic in a stand still. Jimmy told the rest of the team this.

Abby looked like she was going to faint, she was not only pregnant but she had to have the child here without any painkillers, Gibbs took her hand and squeezed it and told her that everything would be okay.

Abby nodded and felt a big contraction spread through her body and she gave up a scream.

Tony, Ziva and McGee just stood there watching not really getting that Abby was soon going to have a baby.

"Anthony get some boiling water, Ziva get towels from the bathroom," Ducky ordered "and Timothy hold Abigail's other hand."

Tony and Ziva rushed off to get Water and towels and Tim took Abby's other hand and with Gibbs tied to comfort her. Tony and Ziva come back and gave the things to Ducky and started to help Gibbs and Tim to talk with Abby and distract her form the pain she was in.

"Okay Abigail when the next one comes I want you to push," Ducky said and turned to Jimmy "I want you to be ready with the towel oaky. You are doing great Abigail."

Two hours later a baby's cry could be heard and a baby boy was born to the world.

"Abigail you have now a son," Ducky said and after cutting the cord her wrapped the baby in a towel and gave him to his mommy who looked down at her new-born son and smiled at him, he was so cute and perfect.

"He is perfect," she whispered and stroke the babe's dark hair.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Gibbs and looked at the baby and tried to figure out who the father were.

"Who is the daddy?" Tony asked

"Simon Cade, I think he was the last one," Abby said "And I don't know what his name should be, any ideas?"

"But Abby how is it that you didn't know that you were with child?" Ziva asked looking down at the small baby.

"I have no idea," Abby said "I mean I am on the pill and I had no morning sickness and I didn't gain any weight or at least I don't think so and I had you know my monthlies. I never really had a reason to believe I was."

"It is not as rare as you may think," Ducky said "You Abigail are not alone in this there are many woman who did not know that they were with child until the day they went into labour."

"Yeah there are even a tv show about it," Jimmy said "It's called 'I didn't know I was pregnant'. Maybe you should be on it."

Abby laughed a bit at that.

"No thanks Jimmy," she said

The Ambulance was finally there and two paramedic come rushing in.

"Hello I am Doctor Mallard," Ducky said "The Mother and the child a boy is doing fine."

"That is good," one of the paramedic "Let's get them to the hospital just to be sure."

"Hello you must have had a very eventful evening Miss," the other paramedic said to Abby while helping her and the baby to get in the wheelchair.

"I want you to come with me Gibbs," said Abby and grabbed Gibbs hand.

"Of course Abs," Gibbs said

And soon were mother and son in the ambulance with Gibbs sitting beside Abby, the rest pack themselves into one of the cars and followed to the hospital.

Well what should Abby's and Simon's Son be named?

I will be doing one shots and two shots about Abby being a mom and the team helping her, I hope you like it.

This can happened, there are a show called "I didn't know I was pregnant" in TLC, it is from that show I have taken my inspiration, if there are no sign of pregnancy the mother won't know that she is just that and Abby had no sign, A pregnant woman can still her monthlies or something close to it all through the nine months. I have looked it up.

I don't mind criticism as long as it is in a nice way, I am also aware that my spelling and grammar may not always be good and I am working on that.


End file.
